Jenny's Revenge
by JRedd7272
Summary: Jenny decided to finally get revenge on Mia after wanting her so long. She decided to kidnap her friend so she can get 3 and 4 to get their lives taken. (One shot)
1. Bloody battle

**And here we have another Guest-suggested one-shot, where it's gonna feature Jenny. Boy, this is gonna be a good when with this murderous Octoling on the loose. :p**

**So here is this wild ride of a one-shot happening right now. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

*scene: Cephalon HQ Office Room*

Jenny was in her own personal office, glaring at a bunch of papers that were sitting on her desk right now. And judging from her sights from looking at the papers, she is _not _happy at all.

On the papers, there were a lots of different images of Mia, or Agent 3. They ranged from her by her looks in general, storming an Octarian hideout, or splatting different Octarians with her trusty Hero Shot.

Jenny wanted to kill Agent 3 ever since she first knew about the Inkling girl. But during this time, Octavio never gave her the chance, and she never knew why. She wanted to change things each day.

In Jenny's office, it was gray and dull, with not a lot of things. All the desk had was a tiny fan, and a bunch of blueprints. Nothing else.

And onto this mix, the room also smelled like blood because of how many people Jenny killed, and then coming back to the office every day to just waft the smell there.

Jenny wanted a personal office because Jenny just hates people. And it's not just Inklings. She doesn't care what others think, because she just wants to achieve her own goals to save the Octarian race.

As Jenny kept on thinking about something, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said bluntly. An Octoling with short, yellow hair and green eyes entered the room. She wears the regular armor all Octolings have, but she doesn't have the shades.

"Miss Jenny." The Octoling responded.

"Stella, how many times did I tell you to keep the shades on when entering my dome?" Jenny asked rudely.

"Sorry, Miss Jenny. You know how much I look up to you each day that you're in your office." Stella explained.

"This is why no one likes you." Jenny snapped. Weirdly, Stella didn't remind the rude remark. She knew Jenny was like this all the time, no matter who it was.

"So, uh... what are you planning?" Stella asked.

"I want to get my revenge on Agent 3. I met her a few times during my times with the traitor, and during then, she had an army with her. I'm gonna meet her face-to-face with her brother, Agent 4." Jenny explained.

"Jenny... you're obsessed with the Agents so much." Stella said in concern.

"I know that! They are the bane of any Octarian! If I end their lives, then we can finally gain an advantage and take Inkopolis as our own!" Jenny shouted as she stood up, not pleased with Stella's suggestion.

"Well... for one, your office might need some help. It smells like blood in here, and you need some more stuff to keep things occupied, you know." Stella reminded.

"I don't needs brats like you to tell me how to live my life. I'd kill you in your sleep if I was allowed to." Jenny threatened.

"Jenny... I'll have you know that other people have minds too, you know. They're here to help out." Stella said.

"I suggest you reconsider your d**n tongue before things get ugly." Jenny exclaimed, and then put her hands on her Octo Sword. But Stella ran over to Jenny and stopped her.

"Jenny. You don't have to do this. Just let us Octolings help you out. Things could be more accomplished." Stella pleaded.

"Get your hands off. Let me do my own job." Jenny exclaimed, and shoves Stella to the floor, and didn't bother to help her up. Jenny just walked past her so she could... well, do her own job.

Cos that's what she likes to do.

* * *

*scene: Inkopolis Square*

Through the mysterious manhole near the Grizzco Shop, Jenny quietly slipped out from her octopus form, and sneaks her way around the Square. When she found a good hiding place, she turned back into her humanoid form and got into position.

_"Hmm... if I'm gonna get Agent 3, I'm gonna have to lure her. Let me see if I can find one of her so-called "friends"." _Jenny thought. She looked around to see many Inklings and Octolings roaming around the Square, doing whatever.

Jenny was disgusted to see Octolings hanging out with the Inklings. That was the one thing she hated. And all those Octolings want is to be free, and live alongside the Inklings.

Upon further inspection of millions of people in the Square, there was one Inkling that caught Jenny's eye. Chany was sitting at a small table near Crusty Sean's food truck, waiting for something.

"Oh, come on...! Is it ready yet?" Chany whined to herself as she shook her head time to time. Jenny seemed to have find this amusing.

"Aww, poor widdle Inkwing giwrl hungry, waiting for food so bad." Jenny teased, making sure her insane giggles were quiet. She decided to get a closer look at the girl. Somehow, no Inklings have seemed to spot her.

"Hm, I wonder what Mia is up to," Chany said to herself as she looks down, taking her mind off the hunger, "Haven't seen her often, and all we been doing is texting. She always says she's too lazy to come. Maybe I'll come over and share my Seanwich with her. She would appreciate that."

Jenny got surprised once Chany mentioned Mia. The surprised look was quickly replaces with a sinister grin.

_"Now's my chance!" _Jenny thought some more, grabbing something that she seemed to have brought with her.

A couple minutes pass by, and Chany kept on thinking about what her next plans would be, and if Mia would be involved with them. Jenny was starting to lose her patience, but she did want to wait for the right time.

"Hey, squiddo! Your order is ready!" Crusty Sean called out, placing the Seanwich in front of him while ringing a bell.

"Yes! Finally!" Chany cheered, and walked up to grab her Seanwich. But just as she was about to grab it...

_FWOOSH!_

Jenny placed a giant bag over Chany, trapping her inside. Chany was starting to panic, and she was struggling to escape. Just as Chany was about to get out, Jenny placed a rope underneath the bag, and now Chany was truly trapped inside the bag.

"HA! Gotcha, ya little b***h!" Jenny cackled, and then ran away before people start to chase her to Octo Canyon.

"OCTOLING!" An Inkling boy yelled, and began to chase after Jenny. But Jenny was prepared. She grabbed her sword and swiped it near the boy's arm, causing a huge gash.

By the time the boy got up when the pain has eased down... Jenny was already gone. Sean was confused, but also a little frightened upon seeing that action.

"O-Oh boy. Might as well put this back if she comes back from... that." Sean suggested to himself, and puts the Seanwich back in the truck, under a heat lamp.

The least that the crustacean would do is be nice, and make sure the food is warm if Chany comes back. But even poor Sean wouldn't have the strength to fight an Octoling.

But would anyone stand a chance?

* * *

*scene: Mia's room, in her apartment*

Mia was lying down on her bed, scrolling through a social media site of many recent posts on her phone. Her Agent jobs were pretty low today, so she had LOTS of time to finally relax from her fighting job.

"*yawn* Nothing new. Just gonna sit back and rest." Mia groaned, and then puts her phone aside, and completely lets loose. Finally, her laziness gotten ahead of her.

After about 30 seconds of Mia just relaxing... her phone abruptly rings, startling her.

"Who is calling me at this time?" Mia exclaimed, pretty annoyed by the sudden call. She picked her phone up, and saw who was calling her.

The ID was unavailable, so no one was verified on who was calling. But it was a video call. Mia sighed, and then declines the call.

But as soon as she did that, the same caller came back.

"What the shell?" Mia yelled, and declines again. But the same caller called back in a millisecond after the decline.

Mia kept declining, the person called again. And the same thing happened again. And again. And again...

"ALRIGHT, FINE ALREADY!" Mia screamed, her anger being pushed to the limit. And she accepts the call. It took the phone a while to see who was calling.

The first thing that the screen shows made Mia shocked. Chany was tied up on a chair, struggling to be freed.

"Chany?!" Mia yelled.

"Oh my cod! Mia! It's you!" Chany shouted. And then Jenny walks in front of Chany, blocking her view. The bloodthirsty Octoling faces the phone with an evil smile.

"Oh, it's you again, b***h." Mia snapped.

"Geez, and it took you twenty declines till you finally picked up." Jenny teased.

"We are NOT going back there." Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get straight to the point," Jenny said as her evil smile grows wider, "Listen here, AGENT 3. Because this is gonna be very important for you. I would like you to come to Octo Canyon right now. And bring Agent 4 with you. If you don't, I'm gonna kill Chany, and then record it just for you."

"You fool!" Mia yelled.

"Well, you got the whole day. Ya better come." Jenny giggled, and then hangs up. Mia sat there, shocked, as soon as the call was over. Then she got determined again as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"Alright, Jenny. If you wanna fight so much, then Redd and I will give you one." Mia said to herself, and then runs to her closet. She grabs her Agent outfit and Hero Shot, and quickly put them on.

It was ready for these two to fight.

* * *

As Mia exits her apartment, she super jumped to Redd's. She knocks on the door casually, and then goes in since this was very important.

"Hey, Redd. What are you doing? I'll need your help." Mia called out.

"Oh, hey, sis." Redd greeted from across. Mia gets farther, and sees Redd eating a seafood-styled hot dog (I dunno what to call it, don't me), with a red sauce.

"Is that ketchup on your lunch?" Mia asked.

"No, it's barbecue sauce." Redd replied.

"WHO THE FRICK PUTS BARBECUE SAUCE ON A HOT DOG?!" Mia screamed.

"I do." Redd said with a shrug.

"You disgust me, Redd. I dunno why you're my brother." Mia groaned with a face palm. But of course, she didn't actually mean that. And Redd knew that, since they were always like that.

"I mean, think of it this way. Barbecue sauce is basically a darker red version of ketchup." Redd reminded.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Mia shrieked.

"Suit yourself." Redd responded.

"Okay, listen, Redd, because this is important," Mia said as she got back on topic, "Chany has been squidnapped by Jenny, and she was gonna take her life. She told me to go to Octo Canyon, and she said you have to come along with me, or else Chany would die. Put on your Agent outfit, because we're going to Octo Canyon."

"You got it." Redd replied, and then finishes the last of his hot dog (it was one bite left), and runs to his room. 10 seconds later, Redd had his Agent outfit and Hero Shot.

"Let's go kick some Octoling butt, sis." Redd said with a smirk.

"And we'll make sure Chany comes back okay." Mia added. They nod at each other, and then they rush out of the apartment.

* * *

*scene: Cephalon HQ laboratory*

"How did you manage to call her?" Chany asked.

"Oh, we have Octoling scientists. They can easily hack Inkling phones if you aren't prepared." Jenny replied.

"W-What do you even want with Mia?!" Chany yelled.

"Her life. I'm using you as bait so I can kill her." Jenny explained.

"You monster!" Chany shrieked.

"And may I ask why you would be her friend?" Jenny asked as she gets closer to Chany.

"Because we hang out like any other Inklings would. We met face-to-face." Chany replied.

"Is there more you two would do?" Jenny questioned.

"I wouldn't tell you." Chany snapped. But then Jenny kicked Chany in the chest.

"BRAT! YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Jenny screamed.

Just in time after that happened, Mia and Redd super jumped to arrive at what was happening right now.

"Well, well. The two agents have finally arrived." Jenny snickered as she turns to them.

"Leave Chany alone!" Mia demanded.

"You've gone too far with your evil deeds, Jenny!" Redd yelled angrily.

"Oh, do I? Yeah, that's right. I forgot the reason that I got you two here." Jenny responded. She snapped her fingers, and two elite Octolings came to them. They grabbed Redd by his arms, holding him back.

"While Agent 4 will be held back, you're gonna fight me, Agent 3." Jenny said as she pulls out her Octo Sword.

"Fine. Have it your way." Mia groaned, and then starts firing from her Hero Shot. Jenny quickly blocked it with her sword, and then rushes out at the third agent.

Mia did an epic dodge roll out of the way, then threw an Autobomb. Jenny took some hits of the bomb since she wasn't paying attention. But then, they got close to each other and did hand-to-hand combat.

"Mia, be careful!" Chany cried.

"Don't worry, Mia is a strong girl! She can handle it!" Redd shouted while struggling against the tight grasps of the Octolings.

Mia and Jenny continued their little fight, until Mia got Jenny right on the front of her nose.

"H-How?!" Jenny yelled.

"I'm learning karate. It's really worth it." Mia said with a smirk. Then she grabbed her Hero Shot and fires away. Jenny took some hits before blocking it, then slashes Mia straight on the side of her arm.

"OH MY COD!" Chany shrieked. Mia continued to try and defend herself, and even tried to use her Kraken special.

Jenny did her best to avoid the Kraken, but it was too fast, but the damage wasn't enough to splat the murderous Octoling.

Finally, Jenny got the upper hand and grabs Mia by her arms when she tries to deliver a punch.

"Oh cod!" Mia yelped. Jenny grabbed her other hand and then pushed Mia to a wall, trapping her there. Redd and Chany gasped, worried for what was gonna happen.

Mia struggled to be freed, but Jenny had her tight. When Jenny made it tighter, Mia struggled faster. But it was no use.

Jenny grabbed a knife from her pocket, and put it near Mia's throat. Mia saw it and struggled like crazy. She didn't feel like dying today. Especially not from HER.

"Any last words, Agent 3?" Jenny asked with a twisted evil smile.

"Gr... I know why Inklings and Octolings still fight each other. It's because of monsters like YOU." Mia snapped.

"You don't know the pain us Octolings had to go through." Jenny exclaimed.

"Don't kill me. Please. Inklings have lives too." Mia begged.

"Sorry. Ain't happening. Bye, Agent 3." Jenny said, and then was about to attack with the knife. But before that...

_SPLATTER!_

As soon as Jenny was swiping, she dropped her knife halfway there when something hit her from behind, forcing her to let go. Jenny kneeled down, trying to ease on those couple hits.

Redd was behind them, with red ink near the splatted Octolings. He had his Hero Shot behind Jenny's head.

"Get away. From my. Twin. Sister." Redd commanded. Jenny evilly smiled and looked at him.

"What are you gonna do, Agent 4? Spla-" Jenny teased, but then she got splatted by a mysterious Splat Bomb that Redd sneakily put on the ground in front of them. And of curse, Redd wasn't affected by the bomb.

"Easy shot." Redd said with a smirk.

"Oh my cod. Bro, thank you so much." Mia exclaimed, and then hugs Redd. Redd smiled and hugs back.

"Anytime, Mia." He replied. Mia pulls away from the hug and walks over to Chany to free her.

"Phew! That was wild, Mia! If I could move, I most likely would freaked out!" Chany exclaimed.

"Well, glad we were able to help out," Mia said with a smile, "Also, Chany. I would like you to meet Agent 4, or Redd. My twin brother."

"Ah, I've heard about you! Nice to meet ya, Redd! I'm Chany!" Chany cheered excitedly.

"Nice to meet ya as well." Redd said, and they shakes hands while smiling.

"Nice friendship. Now let's get out of here before Octolings find us." Mia suggested. Redd and Chany nod, and they super jump out of the place.

* * *

Jenny was back in her office, very angry. She knocked all of her papers aside, and screamed.

"Miss Jenny? Please calm down." Stella said quietly as she walked in.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BRAT." Jenny yelled.

"You knew that Agent was gonna get you. I tried to warn you." Stella sighed.

"I don't care. You're just a stupid Octoling with no sense of personal space." Jenny snapped.

"Jenny, I was just trying to help. Your anger gets so concerning at times." Stella said worriedly.

"I don't need your d**n help, b***h. You already cost most of your carp to be thrown at the window." Jenny snapped.

"You never take my suggestions, Jenny." Stella said bluntly.

"Oh, and dare I ask. You're a soldier as well, aren't you? You got fighting skills as well?" Jenny asked, turning back to the yellow-haired Octoling.

"Well..." Stella seemed a little embarrassed as she talked.

"Well then, do it, Stella. Show me what you got." Jenny commanded, getting into a fighting pose.

"I, uh... I... ummm..." Stella thought about the many consequences that she could get from higher ranked Octolings, or even Octavio himself. This was a tough decision for her.

"'I, um- I, um-' Do it, Stella! Do some BRILLIANT move that's gonna take me down so easily!" Jenny said as she towers over Stella, a wicked grin on her face.

"What do ya got, Stella?! I'm waiting for your first move! DO IT!" Jenny screamed, getting Stella down to a lower anger level. Stella finally had enough of Jenny's attitude as soon as that was done.

"GRR! JENNY!" Stella yelled, and then rushes at her, ready to throw a punch. And then...

_STAB!_

Jenny shoves a knife right through Stella's chest. Stella gasped continuously, coughing up yellow ink. Laying on the floor, the poor Octoling was struggling to get up.

Jenny kneels down and takes the knife out, and then takes some leaking ink and licks it off. But she didn't compliment on the taste.

"That's right, Stella. That's a lesson for you," Jenny exclaimed, "NEVER deal with a serial killer. Or else death will finally catch up with you."

"*cough* J-Jen... I just... wanted... to he... lp..." Stella stuttered. But Jenny roughly shoves her foots right near the scar, making Stella scream. And after that, Stella was finally gone.

"B***h. You've been doing anything BUT helping me. Maybe I'll just put you with all the others... _traitor_." Jenny groaned, and then carries Stella's dead body with her, ink still leaking out of the scar.

Jenny continued her walk, and wasn't seen by any Octoling. Jenny reach what seems to be just a wall. With no outlines or any mysterious thing. It was just a wall. Jenny took her shades off, and closed her eyes. Then she said this phase:

"Chi ga ochi, inochi ga kiemasu… watashitachi ga se ga takaku naru ni tsurete, Octolings wa sore o subete shihai shimasu. Samazamana chi no chikara ga shutsugen suru no o mite kudasai."

The wall opened up, revealing a cell. It was pitch dark, so nothing was seen. Jenny walked down the stairs that invited her to the cell. Jenny smiles as she looked around. It looks like she knew about this place.

Jenny grabbed a flashlight that was sitting by a small table. She turned it on, and looked what was in front of her. The walls were gray, so it was even more dull and boring. But there were many things standing out in this place.

There was TONS of dried blood all over. Some of it is still wet, but most of it was dried. Not only that, but there were lots of dead Octoling bodies all over the place. Some were lying on the floor with stab wounds on their chests, and some of them have their throats pierced through a small hook, and are hanging by it. But they didn't feel it, since they were already dead. And they had the stab wounds.

Jenny evilly smiles at the dead Stella, and then... throws her limp body with a bunch of other dead Octoling girls. Before Jenny left the place, she licked the last of Stella's remaining leaking blood before it slowly began to dry out.

"So long, b***h. Jenny giggled, waving at the dead bodies. But of course, there was no response. Jenny leaves the room, not bothering to see them again.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that, guys, is something dark that you now know about Jenny. Hopefully this hasn't scarred you too much. And that's the first one-shot. Next up, Sonic's last one shot and my next Splatoon Story.**

**Stay Fresh, and see ya next time! :D**


	2. Octolings with Crop Tops

**Based on the first episode of Llamas With Hats, I wanted to make a hilarious little parody chapter because I thought about making something like this. And it's the most relatable I can find XD.**

**Hope ya enjoy! :)**

**P.S.: This would be before Stella died. Maybe a week before she did?**

* * *

It is another dull day in the lowest depths of Cephalon HQ. Jenny resided in her office at times to go through plans. She wanted to get revenge and make sure Inkopolis is taken over for once.

But today, Jenny was already called over for what happened. There was Stella, an Octoling girl with short, yellow hair. She wore the usual Neo Octoling Armor, along with the shades. But she had them off for now.

Beside her and Jenny was an Inkling girl with short, purple hair. She was already lying on the floor, dead. There were a bunch of stab wounds on her chest. And her hands were gone. But the blood was already dried.

"Jenny! There is a dead Inkling in the hallway!" Stella yelled.

"Ohhh, heeeyyy... how did she get here?" Jenny questioned, faking confusion.

"Jenny, what did you do?" Stella asked.

"Me? I didn't do this." Jenny said.

"Explain what happened, Jenny." Stella demanded.

"I have never seen her before in my life." Jenny groaned as she pointed to the dead Inkling.

"Why did you kill this girl, Jenny?" Stella asked.

"I do not kill people in front of others. That's one thing you don't see me do." Jenny explained.

"Tell, me Jenny. Exactly what you were doing. Before I got back." Stella said.

"Okay, well, uh... I was across the hallway." Jenny started.

"Okay."

"I was sitting in my office."

"Yeah."

"Going through my plans."

"Go on."

"When suddenly, this Inkling girl walked by."

"Alright."

"So I went up to her."

"Yes?"

"And, uh... I stabbed her 37 times in the chest." Jenny said with an evil grin as she pulls out her Octo Sword. Stella's eyes were widened upon hearing that.

"JENNNYYYYYY! That kills people!" Stella shouted.

"Ohhh..."

"Jenny!"

"Wow, I did not know that." Jenny said sarcastically.

"How could you not know that?!" Stella screamed.

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I suck." Jenny chuckled.

"What happened to her hands?" Stella asked.

"What's that?" Jenny hummed, looking confused.

"Her hands. W-Why are they missing?" Stella repeated.

"Well, I kinda, uh... cooked them up. And ate them." Jenny replied. At this point, Stella was very shocked.

"JENNYYYYY!" She moaned.

"Well, I was getting pretty hungry," Jenny said with a shrug, "And ya know, when you crave hands..."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Stella questioned.

"I was hungry for hands. Gimme a break."

"JENNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies."

"Jenny!"

"That only hands would satisfy."

"What is wrong with you, Jenny?!" Stella shrieked.

"Well, I kill people, and I eat hands. That's two things." Jenny replied.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Stay Fresh, guys. XD**


End file.
